The present invention relates to a sprayer assembly for the application of fertilizers, weed killers, insecticides, and/or other liquid chemicals to lawns and gardens.
In maintaining lawns and gardens, various types of liquid chemicals are commonly used, including fertilizers, weed killers, and insecticides. These liquid chemicals are often applied using a sprayer assembly of some sort. For example, the sprayer assembly may be comprised of a tank that is towed behind or carried on a tractor, powered lawn mower or all-terrain vehicle (ATV), along with one or more flexible hoses that deliver the liquid chemical to spray nozzles. Furthermore, the sprayer assembly may include a pump or similar means for moving the liquid through the flexible hoses from the tank to the spray nozzles.
In any event, the positioning of the spray nozzles is important to ensure appropriate application of the liquid chemical, and specifically, to ensure that there is appropriate coverage over the desired area. Accordingly, there is a need for a sprayer assembly in which the positioning of the spray nozzles can be readily adjusted.